


What We Truly Desire (Re-done)

by CaptainOfDaShip



Category: Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Dark Past, Edit, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Enemies, Gay, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfDaShip/pseuds/CaptainOfDaShip
Summary: Au in Superman Doomsday Superman had died. But just when Lex needs him, he's there.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Kudos: 5





	What We Truly Desire (Re-done)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a redone version of my 2019 fic 
> 
> Chapter 1 is up now, if you want to read chapter 2 early become a patron info for that on [twitter](https://twitter.com/CAPTAINofdaSHIP)

In a red tinted room, the evil megalomaniac grinned as a false god of his own creation writhed in pain. Lex Luthor straddled the other, now weakened, copy of Superman. He leaned down and whispered into the man’s ear. 

“Who’s your Daddy?!”

Just then the door behind him opened and he heard someone clearing his throat. 

“So is that how you see me? Did you see me like that back in Smallville too?”

Superman, now donning a black suit and longer hair, stood nonchalantly at the entrance. Lex couldn’t believe it. He had thought the creature had killed him. He put a kryptonite choker on his superman pet and got up to face his real nemesis. 

“Clark?” 

“Don’t patronize me Lex, we both know you knew my identity.” 

“It really isn’t the best disguise Clark. Glasses? I mean really.” 

“So are you going to start answering questions or do I need to keep you in here?” 

Lex put on his armored gloves, prepared to fight, when Clark closed the door and sealed it shut with his heat vision. 

“Clark! Let me out!”

The billionaire pounded his gloved hands on the door, to no avail. 

“Not until you tell me everything. I suspect you were the one who set doomsday free.” 

Just than a very weak but still powerful clone grabbed Lex from behind and held him in a choke hold. 

“Cl- Clark!”

Clark tried to look through the door with his vision but remembered the whole building was lined with lead. Curse that megalomaniac! He pried the door open and was immediately shot backwards. The clone’s heat vision was weak but it took him by surprise. 

The REAL superman surged forward and punched the clone square in the face. In doing so he let go of Lex which gave Clark time to grab him. He pushed him to safety and resealed the door with his vision. 

“That’s not going to hold him. Did you put in some sort of off switch?” 

“Of course I did!”

Lex grabbed his remote and promptly pushed the detonation switch. A sizzle followed by a thud was heard from the other side. 

“Stay back!”

Clark slowly opened the door, hoping he wont get shot at again. And thankfully as the door opened a smell of burnt flesh and a dead robot greeted him. 

“Is it over?” 

“Should be.” 

Clark moved forward and lifted the clone. Its eyes were glossed over and it had no signs of vitals or sounds of machines whirring. He sighed and looked back at his ex-friend. 

“I know you Lex. Where are the others?” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Lex you wouldn’t just make one. Where are the others?” 

“Why would I tell you?!” 

“Because next time I might not be around to save you from them.” 

“I don’t NEED to be saved.” 

“Says the man who just asked me to.” 

“...Fair point.” 

Lex Lead the way to the lab, and Clark was shocked. He knew there would be more, but not a whole warehouse full of them. A part of him mourned for them, but before he could think further Luthor pulled the plug.

“Wait were they alive?” 

“In what sense?” 

“Never mind.” 

“I suppose this is when I should thank you for saving me.” 

He never did say those exact words and just turned and left. He lead them towards his office, knowing he had some sort of work that needed to be done. Clark followed behind him all the way there in silence. It was nice. Lex would never admit that it reminded him of the silent moments they spent together back in Smallville. 

When they arrived, instead of sitting down Lex stared out of the window. All manner of thoughts circled around his head. He still couldn’t fathom how Clark had survived. 

“So you never answered my question from earlier Lex.” 

“Which one?” 

“Do you see me like that?” 

Lex had no idea how to respond. Yes in his deepest darkest fantasies they always involved a certain caped hero. He remained quiet hoping that the silence itself wouldn’t be a dead giveaway. 

“Did you always see me like that Lex?” 

Lex turned to look straight into Clark’s eyes and immediately regretted it. What he found was something he never let himself believe in. The chance that Clark had felt the same way. In a gust of wind Clark stood too close. He looked up into the sea of blue and down came those lips. Lex had dreamed of those lips surveying every inch of him. Never had he known they would be so soft. The man of steel had the softest of lips. Clark’s hands came up to cup his face and Lex leaned in further. Deepening the kiss. Just as fast as it had started it was over. The taller man peeled back when he realized what he had done. 

“I, I’m sorry.” 

“What for?” 

“I shouldn’t have. I-”

“You’re with that reporter and I’m a what did you call it? Oh right megalomaniac.” 

“Yeah.” 

“And we can’t just be Clark and Lex for a while?” 

“This isn’t Smallville anymore. I thought you were the one who wanted to forget that? To forget everything.” 

“I didn’t forget a single thing Clark. I just knew I couldn’t have the one thing I wanted. It wasn’t fair to you, and you were too young. By the time you weren’t, things were too far gone they couldn’t be fixed.” 

“So you just made things worse?” 

“There was no going back as much as we both might have wanted it.” 

“You wanted it to go back?” 

Lex felt extremely anxious and vulnerable, the first time in a very long time. But he realized he was too far gone. The cat was already out of it’s proverbial bag. 

“I missed us. I thought I had made that clear? But too much had gone wrong. You’re superman now. An alien who thinks they are what’s right for the world.”

He felt a slight bitterness in his own tone, and a bite from those words. But worst of all a part of him hated that he sounded a lot like his late father. 

“I’m not. I don’t think that Lex! I just want to help when I can, with what I can.” 

“People have put you over themselves. No, I still plan on stopping you. You’re not above us!”

“You mean I’m not above you.” 

“Simple semantics. By the way I like the new suit, maybe the color will finally scare people awake and stop worshiping you.” 

The man of steel sighed, for a moment there he thought he saw the glimpse of his old friend. But as always the crazed evil villain Luthor reared his ugly head. But Clark still had hope that somehow one day, Lionel would finally release his hold on him. Clark turned to leave but before he did, he looked back. 

“And for the record Lex. I loved you back then too.” 

Clark opened the pent house door, and flew off. But before he was out of ear shot he had heard Lex whisper-  
“So did I.”

**Author's Note:**

> This month is DC month over at my patreon learn more on [twitter](https://twitter.com/CAPTAINofdaSHIP) , so lots of fanart and fanfics coming soon!


End file.
